


Musical Blood Drainer

by NickiPhoenix



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiPhoenix/pseuds/NickiPhoenix
Summary: Akihiko is very thirsty, but also very nervous. He needs blood but he's afraid he will scare Haruki away. Should he tell him? Will it be ok?Credit to my husband for the title lmao
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81
Collections: Given Fantasy AU Week Compilation





	Musical Blood Drainer

The band had only been practicing for a few hours, but it had felt like most of the day, and they were terribly out of sync, so they decided to call it a day. It was pretty late, after all, since it was a Friday night. Besides, Akihiko was at his limit, he was getting quite hungry, and not for a burger. He glanced at Haruki, saw sweat glistening down his neck, watched as a bead caressed an artery. He had to look away quickly before instinct takes control, the last thing he wanted was to do something shameful in front of the kids. 

Akihiko drowned out all the chatter around him and got up out of his seat and began to pack his few things. He looked back at Haruki and wondered how he could get him alone; it should be fine since they’ve already been dating for a few months now, right? Many different kinds of thoughts popped into his head, swirling around and becoming indistinguishable from each other, and melting together into one singular thing: he wants all of Haruki. No, he NEEDS all of Haruki. But would Haruki accept him if he knew the truth?

He needed a smoke, just thinking about this is making him nervous. “Akihiko,  wanna smoke with me?” Haruki said to him as he was pulling the straps to his guitar bag onto his shoulders. Akihiko almost didn’t hear him since he was so focused on ignoring everything, and he gave a small smile and a grunt in response, and his opportunity to be alone with him presented itself. As they walked out the front door together, and said goodbye to Mafuyu and  Ritsuka , they lit their cigarettes and puffed deeply, as though they hadn’t had one all day.

“Hey, Haruki” Akihiko said after a moment.

“Hm?”

“Let's go grab some beer, I'm thirsty”

“Ah, alright” and they began to walk to the nearest convenience store. “By the way, Akihiko, you don't seem like your usual self today.”

“Oh, I don’t?”

“Yeah, you’re not as talkative today as usual, and your music was all over the place. Is everything ok?”

Akihiko rubbed the back of his neck, thinking for a moment before answering, “just thirsty I guess.” He couldn’t tell Haruki that he was thirsty for HIM, that he wanted to sink his teeth into his neck, or wrist, or thigh... He banished this thought before it continued, he didn’t need to get aroused, not in front of Haruki, not while he didn’t know his biggest secret. But he needed to do something, and soon; it's been so long since he’s tasted anyone that his throat was drying up and it’s beginning to affect his concentration.

“Hey, Haruki, let's go back to your place and drink”

“Huh? Your place is closer though” Haruki giggled in response.

“Yeah, but yours is cozier, I don’t have much furniture in my apartment” Akihiko teased, “ i sleep on a futon you know, nothing quite like your large bed”

“Large?? Theres barely enough room for you,  haha ” He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, “alright, alright, let's go buy the beer and we’ll go to my place.”

It was probably only 10 minutes before they got to Haruki’s apartment, but to Akihiko it felt more like an hour, the anticipation made his throat ache more. They settled down onto the couch and pulled out their beers and turned the tv on, snuggling up together. “Hm, I wonder what's on” Haruki said as he flipped through the channels, and sighed, “nothing but scary movies on, I forgot it was  Halloween week.”

“What’s wrong? Don’t like scary movies?” Akihiko said as he wrapped his arm around Haruki’s shoulder, “you know your big, strong man is right here to protect you.”

Haruki blushed deeply and playfully shoved him away and laughed, “ haha , stop it Aki, and help me find something that isn't scary.” And they began to flip from channel to channel, only finding maybe three channels worth watching, either Halloween special cartoons on Cartoon Network, Stargate Atlantis on Syfy or Bram Stoker’s Dracula on Lifetime, and ultimately settled on Dracula.  _ Interesting choice, _ Akihiko thought to himself, as it was both fitting and frightening. They could have chosen to watch Stargate Atlantis, as it was completely unrelated to Halloween, plus it had enough action and comedy to serve as a good distraction from his thirst, but Haruki chose the dramatic cult classic.

They downed beer after beer as the movie played, giving them both a nice buzz. Haruki made comments throughout the movie, talking about the outfits the actors wore, or how hot Winona Ryder and Keanu Reeves are, or how creepy the castle was, Akihiko was only half listening and gave small responses. He wished he could concentrate on what he was saying, as he loved listening to his boyfriend talk, but all he could really think about was the throat the voice was coming out of, so he wrapped his arm around Haruki once again, letting him snuggle closer. This closeness let him feel the pulse radiating off of Haruki, the warmth and rhythm was somewhat comforting in a strange way, but also made him far more aware and on edge. His body wasn’t sure how to react, and felt his pants tighten up as if it were anticipating the feel of a hand or mouth...

Akihiko was shaken out his thoughts when Haruki shifted a little, motioning to the screen and said “oh! I love this part!” And taking advantage of the moment, Akihiko slipped his hand past Haruki’s shoulders and gripped him around the waist and gently fingered the hem of his shirt. Haruki blushed deeply when he realized where Akihiko’s hand was but didn’t move it, and instead smiled to himself and snuggled in closer to him. It was almost like an invitation, like Haruki wanted it as much as Akihiko, so he gently pulled Haruki’s shirt up just a little and stuck the tips of his fingers inside his pants, getting a palm full of Haruki’s abs while playing with the edges of his pubic hair.

While Akihiko was caressing his navel, Haruki slowly reached over with his hand and began to rub on Aki’s erection. Watching the  man he loved rubbing on him like this made him even harder, and it was beginning to hurt his cock being trapped in his pants. Almost as if Haruki was reading his mind, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled it out, beginning to go down on him. The surprising sensation sent Aki to heaven and he let out a soft moan. In response he also unbuttoned Haru’s pants and slipped his hand in and began to jerk the throbbing boner. 

Watching the blonde head bob up and down was enough to send Akihiko to the edge, and the feel of Haru’s tongue expertly swirling around the head of his dick was driving him insane, and with a low growl, before he could finish in Haruki’s mouth, he lifted him by the shoulders and pinned him against the couch and kissed him ferociously. Haru wrapped both of his arms around Aki’s neck as their tongues danced passionately and Aki slowly grinded against him, desperately wishing he were inside him. 

Aki moved one hand to grab a fistful of Haruki’s hair and pulled gently yet firmly, forcing his head back and exposing his neck. Akihiko drank in the sight of his veins pulsating from the excitement before slowly moving to kiss his neck. Haruki let out soft moans from the tickling sensation and wrapped every limb around Aki, almost  cumming just from this. Leaving kiss marks all over Haruki’s neck, the smell of blood just beneath the skin, just inside the artery, was engulfing Akihiko. He nibbled gently and licked each place he left a kiss mark, and each time he did that Haruki’s back arched, causing their cocks to grind against each other even more.

He couldn’t hold back anymore, he needed Haruki, he needed all of him, he needed to be inside him, and finally decided he would tell him the truth, hoping he wouldn’t freak out, so he lifted his head and said between breaths, “Haruki, I need to tell you something, please don’t be scared.”

“What is it, Aki? You're not  gonna tell me we have to stop here, are you?”

Akihiko stared deeply into his eyes, unwavering and serious and said, “no, I'm.... a vampire”

Haruki blinked up at him, dumbfounded and remained frozen for a moment, then suddenly burst into laughter, “ hahaha ! You were so serious, Aki, you almost had me fooled!” His sides began to hurt from laughing so hard, “well Mr. Vampire, where are your fangs?”

Aki’s intense gaze remained steady, and he opened his mouth and let his canines slowly extend into fangs and Haruki’s laughter stopped and he stared in bewilderment. Haruki reached up and began touching them, as though testing to make sure they were real. After staring at the fangs for what seemed like an eternity, Haruki finally looked Akihiko in his eyes and said, “you're still Akihiko, why would I be scared?”

Aki didn’t know how to react, it felt as though a weight has lifted off of his shoulders, like he was washed in an early spring mornings sun and he was laid in a bed of cherry blossom petals. His mind had never been so calm, so clear, and he looked at his beautiful boyfriend as though he were seeing him for the first time, and felt confident enough to ask what he was scared of asking this whole time, “can I bite you?”

“Will it hurt?”

“Only if you want it to.”

Haruki blushed at the provocative suggestion but instead of saying anything, he simply raised his chin to expose his neck. Akihiko moved his eyes from Haruki’s to his neck and gently pressed his lips to it and began with a kiss before sinking his teeth in. Haruki arched his back from the strange sensation; it wasn’t painful like he thought it would be, but actually felt good in a strange way that he couldn’t describe. After just a short moment, Aki lifted his head and gazed down at Haruki’s deeply red face, caressing his cheek with a hand and leaned down to kiss him deeply. Haru kissed him back passionately, wrapping an arm around his neck and another tugged at Aki’s shirt, pulling it off. In response, Aki sat up and pulled Haruki’s shirt off in a single swift motion then immediately moved to his pants, already half off from when he had his hand in there. 

Aki marveled at his beautiful boyfriend, now laying naked and waiting. He didn’t think there was anyone in the world more beautiful than him; Haruki was perfect in every way, even his blood was the sweetest thing he had tasted, and he was all his to cherish and protect. He slowly caressed his thigh, moving it down, down, down until it reached his ass and put one finger in. He worked it slowly in and out until his ass began to loosen, and watched Haruki twitch and moan softly below. He then added another finger and Haruki bit his lower lip, gripped the cushion with one hand and brought his other hand to his forehead, half covering his face. 

“Are you ok?” Aki asked, worried he might be hurting him.

“ Hng , yeah, I'm fine, it feels good.” Haruki said as he shifted slightly to give Akihiko better access and began moaning more as Aki began moving his hand faster yet deliberately. With his free hand he grabbed one of Haruki’s legs just under the knee and pulled it back, giving him a better view. He couldn’t help but think about how perfect he is, he is beautiful, kind, caring, and incredibly sexy. He couldn’t wait to have all of him at last. 

“Haruki, are you ready?”

Haruki had one eye closed, tears beaded in the corners, and was breathing heavily with a face a shade of a deep rosy red, “yeah, hurry!”

Akihiko searched his pockets for his wallet where he usually kept a spare condom, slipped it on, and positioned his dick against Haruki’s asshole. He leaned over so he was eye level with Haruki, holding his gaze as he pushed in. Haruki shivered and moaned from the pleasure and he wrapped his legs around Aki again, pulling him closer. After a moment of letting Haruki’s ass adjust, Aki began thrusting slowly, leaning down for a kiss. Their tongues once again tangled together as Aki thrusted faster and faster, and just as they were both about to cum Aki bit Haruki’s neck again. 

Haruk screamed from the intense pleasure that was building up within as he came and arched his back as  best he could  considering the large man holding him tightly. Every one of his limbs, toes and fingers curled up and squeezed Aki even more; he hadn't cum that intensely in.... well, ever. Aki was still sucking on his neck, cock still throbbing inside of Haruki, and Haru was beginning to feel light headed from the blood loss and the best orgasm of his life and went limp, happily falling asleep.

When Haruki woke up a few hours later, he found that he was cleaned up and tucked in nice and neatly in his bed. He wanted to get up and look for Aki since he wasn’t in his room with him, but he didn’t even have the strength to sit up, so he called out, “Akihiko, are you still here?”

Aki walked in from the kitchen, “oh good, you're awake, I was making some soup.” He sat next to Haruki and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, “how are you feeling?”

“I ache all over...” he stopped, suddenly remembering that he saw Akihiko with fangs yesterday, “Aki... are you really a vampire?” and he silently nodded in response. “Will I turn into a vampire now?”

Akihiko ruffled his hair with a smirk and said, “let me know if you notice any changes.” Then he got up and returned to the kitchen to continue cooking the soup.

“Eh??”


End file.
